It was always you
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Just a random fanfic I did ages ago and wanted to share it set in season 7 :) ONE SHOT ! Happy fuufy reading


"Buffy? Buffy?" Faith shouted as she bolted up right in bed. Faith's body violently shook. She wiped tears from her face and slowly pulled herself together realising she had been dreaming.

"What's with all the noice"? A voice shouted out. It was Buffy. Faith heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Nothing im fine" Faith replied. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and there stood Buffy open mouthed as she looked at Faith.

"Erm Faith...you...erm" Buffy couldn't speak as she stared at Faith sat up in the bed showing her pert breasts. Buffy felt herself become aroused instantly and gently bit on her own lip. Realising what was happening she instantly shook off the feeling.

"Faith! For gods sake! Cover yourself up". Buffy shouted over at Faith.

"Jeez B chill!" Faith replied as she pulled a white vest over her head. "Why did you even come in here?"

Buffy looked away as Faith walked across the room in a pair of black boxers. Buffy swallowed hard as she tried as hard as possible not to look up.

" I...erm...heard...you were shouting"

Faith turned around and smiled at Buffy "Oh that...i just had a bad dream about...well you"

Buffy's eyes widened. "Me? What happened?"

Faith felt a lump in her throat as she spoke the words. " You died B...in my arms I..." Faith trailed off as she put a pair of leather pants on. "Is that pancakes I can smell?" Faith made her way our the bedroom door but Buffy put her arm out to stop Faith from leaving.

"Faith it was just a dream dont get yourself worked up."

Faith smirked. "I don't think im the one who is getting worked up B."

Buffy raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Aw come on B im not stupid or nothing I saw the way you were looking at me." Faith looked up and down at Buffy.#

"You know what pancakes do sound good right now" Buffy replied and made her way downstairs but Faith pulled her back into the room closing the door behind them.

Buffy nervously pushed herself against the back of the door. "Faith im not in the mood for games!"

Faith looked down at the floor as she spoke to Buffy. " Games? Well you'd know all about playing games B especially with peoples minds".

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Faith slammed her fist against the door inches from Buffys head. "You know exactly what im talking about! The late night patrols, buying me drinks at the Bronze, the tickets you brought me to see Bif Naked and i mean the way you were looking at me less then two minutes ago? Do you wanna tell me something?"

Buffy suddenly saw red and punched Faith in the face sending her to the floor. "Whatever sick fantasy your cooking up in that mind of yours keep it to yourself!" With that Buffy made her way downstairs.

Faith wiped blood from her lip and stood herself up. She shrugged and took a cigerette from a nearby packet lying on the bed. She lit it and slowly made her way downstairs. "Mmm pancakes" she whispered to herself. She had just made her way into the kitchen when suddenly Buffy appeared. Before Faith could say anything Buffy handed her a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and chocolate sprinkles. "That enough for you?" Faith sat herself down at the breakfast bar slightly confused as she ate her pancakes. Buffy then passed her a hot chocolate and an envelope. Faith eager to see what was inside opened up the envelope. A concert ticket for Bif Naked.

Faith looked up at Buffy who was leaning against the fridge drinking a coffee. "Buffy? What's going on? Is someone else coming with us?"

Buffy stared into her coffee mug as she spoke. "Yeah but it wont be us going just you, and i guess you can invite i dunno Kennedy perhaps?"

Faith crushed the envelope in her hand as Buffy spoke the words. "Kennedy? Why would i wanna go with her? Besides you brought these tickets you should come"

"No Faith. I'm sorry but i can't"

"What you made other plans B?"

Buffy sipped her coffee and walked over to Faith. "I kinda have a date"

Faith stopped eating her pancakes and looked at Buffy. "What? You have a date? A DATE?

"Yes i have a date im sorry I should have told you i was going to upstairs before you..." Buffy turned away from Faith..."got all weird"

"Weird? I got all...Buffy what the hell is going on? You buy us concert tickets then blow me off, punch me in the face and then act like were pals making me pancakes...what is your fucking problem?"

"You Faith, your the problem!" Buffy shouted back. Faith stared at Buffy confused.

"No Buffy im not the problem you have a problem..its called not being honest with yourself".

Buffy didn't say a word. She threw back her coffee and walked our the back door slamming it behind her. Faith jumped down from the stool she was sat on and looked out the window were she saw Buffy leaning against a wall, it looked like she was crying.

"Shit" Faith cursed under her breath. Faith didn't know what to do. Maybe Buffy just needed space. Faith lit another cigerette and made her way back upstairs. Once back in her bedroom she turned up the radio and laid back onto her bed. As Faith finished her cigerette a song came on the radio. It was called mixed signals Faith smiled to herself as she listened to the lyrics thinking about how much the song represented Buffy. Faith suddenly heard a loud grunting noice in the back garden she went to the window and looked down to see Buffy working out. Buffy had changed into a small black sports bra and shorts. Faith watched Buffy as she moved around the garden. Faith couldn't take her eyes off her the way she moved so gracefully, her strength.

Suddenly without realising Faith began rubbing her breasts through her vest top and slowly made her way down to her pants gently rubbing herself through the leather material. "I'm coming for you B" Faith said through a smile as she carried on watching Buffy and gently teasing her clit through her pants. As Faith began feeling herself cum she fell to the floor and softly moaned to herself. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud.

Closing her eyes she imagined the first time kissing Buffy her soft skin, her warm lips and the smell of coconut and vanilla. Faith bit down on her lip as she felt herself cum again. Faith then turned to see the clock a half hour had passed since her and Buffy had spoken in the kitchen. Faith decided to jump in the shower before Buffy came upstairs. Faith left the bathroom with a small red towel just covering her when suddenly Buffy was standing in front of her.

Faith blushed as she thought what she had just been doing before her shower.

"You finished?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Yeah shower is all yours B"

"Faith? I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have hit you. I...it was stupid of me. We cool?"

Faith clenched her fist and smiled. Why was Buffy so confusing? Hot one minute cold the next. Faith was getting tired of it.

"Sure B were cool, but just do me a favour and stop lying to yourself" With that Faith dropped her towel and stood for a few seconds to see Buffy's reaction. Buffy's mouth dropped as she looked at Faiths naked body staring back at her. Faith giggled and walked back to her room.

Buffy closed her eyes and rested her head against the bathroom door. She knew she had to tell Faith sooner then later. Did Faith feel the same or was she just playing on Buffy's feelings? Would Faith want a relationship? Or just sex? Buffy put her head in her hands and took a deep breath before entering the bathroom for her shower.

In the bedroom Faith was playing Call of Duty and smoking another cigerette. Shortly after, Buffy entered the bedroom. "You know I don't like you smoking upstairs!"

"Jeez B trying to give me a heart attack?" Faith put the cigerette out in a nearby ashtray and looked over at Buffy who was towel drying her hair. Buffy was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans and a short sleeve checkerd shirt.

"Fuck me" Faith whispered under her breath.

"What?" Buffy replied.

"Erm fuck me I could use a drink how about you B ? "

"I can't I have to patrol and speaking of so do you!" Buffy raised her eyebrows towards Faith.

"I would rather be doing other things. Come on B we have patrolled every night this week. Lets go out and let our hair down" Faith playfully punched Buffy in the arm and gave her a cheeky grin.

Buffy looked down."I dont...really think that's a good idea...we... maybe another night?"

"Your loss B cause with how hot you look right now..." Faith played with the top button on Buffy's shirt. "... guys would be chasing after you"

Buffy nervously stepped back from Faith. " I...gotta patrol"

Faith grabbed Buffys arm and pulled her closer. "No you don't"

Buffy looked into Faiths beautiful chocolate brown eyes and smiled for a brief moment. Faith smiled back. "Is that a yes?"

Buffy suddenly snapped out of it and moved away from Faith. "Listen I don't think its a good idea us spending so much time together. Its confusing...im confused" Buffy suddenly stopped as she realised what she was saying.

Faith narrowed her eyes. "Confused? "Buffy your confusing me!"

"I can't do this!" Buffy turned to leave the room but Faith grabbed her and pushed her to a nearby wall.

"Your confused B? How the hell do you think I feel? Stop shutting me out and tell me what the hell is going on? You have been weird with me all day!" Buffys eyes widened as she felt Faith's breasts on hers, her lips inches away.

"I...there is this thing" Buffy looked away and felt herself getting angry. She had to tell Faith but she couldn't get the words out.

Faith studied Buffy's facial expressions and smiled. She knew this was her chance. Buffy must feel what Faith feels but she was too scared to admit it. Faith placed her hand on Buffy's face and tilted it towards hers.

"Is it this?" Faith pulled Buffy gently towards her lips and gently kissed her. Buffy responded. Faith placed the hand on the back of Buffy,s head and pushed her tounge inside Buffy's mouth causing the blonde slayer to let out a small moan.

Suddenly Buffy pushed Faith away and tried to walk away but Faith was too quick and pushed Buffy onto the floor. Faith straddled across her and began teasing her neck with her teeth.

"No Faith stop!" Buffy cried out.

Faith ignored her and placed one hand up Buffy's shirt and began gently teasing her breasts. Buffy moaned slightly and without warning grabbed the back of Faiths hair and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Faith gently bit down on Buffy's bottom lip and smiled as she did so.

Buffy pulled away and looked at Faith. "I can't do this!"

Faith trailed her fingers down Buffy's arm and looked deep into her eyes. "You remind me of that song by Katy Perry"

Buffy looked at Faith confused.

Faith thought for a moment."Hot and Cold that's the one".

Buffy rolled her eyes and tried pushing Faith off her. Faith pushed Buffy back down and put her full weight on her. "I dont think so twinkie. No more mixed signals. We both know you want this. That's why you keep avoiding me all the time, picking fights. You need to admit that you"...

"Love you?" Buffy replied.

Faiths eyes widened. Did Buffy really love her? Or was this another game? "You love me?"

"I...maybe...I...YES FAITH I LOVE YOU ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Faith gently caressed Buffy's face and smiled as she looked down at her.

"Buffy you could have just told me"

Buffy placed her hand through Faith's soft brown hair and smiled. "I thought it would I dunno... go away somehow. I've never fell for a woman before this is all really new to me. That's why im confused. When im around you Faith i get the most amazing feeling. I want you i do...i just dont know if i can"

"You really like to hear yourself talk dont yer B" Faith playfully teased. "Listen"...Faith stood up and offered Buffy's hand to stand up. Buffy took her hand and pulled herself up and sat on the bed. Faith knelt down and looked up at Buffy who was begginning to fill up. ..."I'm sorry i came on a little strong with the whole you on the floor thing but at least you finally admitted what i have been dying to hear since the day I met you"

Buffy looked at Faith confused. "Wait what?" she replied.

"Like you couldn't see it B...even when i turned tricks you were always on my mind. There wasn't a day that went by when i didn't think about you. About us. If we would ever...i dunno have something. Anything. Your the strongest woman i have ever met, plus your quite the hottie."

Buffy giggled slightly trying to hide the fact she was crying. Faith reached out to Buffy's face and gently wiped her tears away. "I'm not one for relationships or love or any of that crap, but there is one thing I'm sure of and that's you. Its always been you B. I can't believe im saying this finally after all these years. Buffy I love you".

Buffy's eyes widened "You what?"

"You heard B I Love you and I know this may be a bit of a shock and a huge change for you but if you'll give me a chance..." Faith took Buffy's hands and squeezed them slightly. "...I can be the best thing that ever happened to you"

Buffy pulled Faith close to her and gently kissed her on the forehead.

'You already are' Buffy replied with a smile. Before Faith could respond Buffy pulled her on top of her and the bed. Their lips came together in a passionate kiss.

"Now where we?" Buffy whispered as she placed Faith,s hand inside her shirt...


End file.
